Wiccan Army
by grodwyatt
Summary: The Charmed One's are summoned by the elders to recruit 5 teenaged witches to help them defeat 12 of the most powerful demons ever known.
1. Aurora!

None of the CHARMED characters are mine. Only the characters that i have created.  
  
Sumara Rolver- is a 17 year old girl; brown hair with a reddish tint; green eyes; her nationality is Jewish. Born half witch half mortal she has the power of telekenesis.  
  
Bradley Douglas- a 18 year old boy; brown hair and eyes; he is African American. Born to two witch doctors his powers are immortal healing and flight.  
  
Aurora DeBose- a 16 year old girl, new to her powers; she is Bosnian; she has jet black hair and hazel eyes; her powers are the power of Telekenesis and Combustion. Her parents are both mortals, she was adopted has a infant.  
  
James Robertson- a 17 year old boy; blonde hair and blue eyes; he was born half witch half white-lighter; his powers are move things with orbs.  
  
Takara Williams- a 18 year old girl; born to n African-American witches. She has the power ofelement of fire and the element of air.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Chapter One- The Rise of Darkness has tired out the charmed ones. The elders have found five teenage witches to help them battle the forces of evil to over come the fall of good.  
  
(Chapter one starts out with Piper and Leo walking down the stairs into the kitchen)  
  
Piper: You got to be kidding me? You want us to train five little brats.  
  
Leo: Yes, it's their destiny!  
  
Piper: Absolutely not! It took us almost 6 years to learn every thing we know, now you want us to teach some kids the craft?  
  
Leo: Yes, not only you, Paige and Pheobe will be there to train them too!  
  
Piper: I don't like the idea of this.  
  
Leo: Let's ask them?  
  
Piper: Fine!  
  
(Piper storms into the kitchen and sits down next to Pheobe)  
  
Pheobe: Good morning, sis!  
  
Piper: Hi.(She gets up and walks over to the coffee pot, Paige jumps out of her seat and follows her)  
  
Paige: Whats going on now?  
  
(Piper fills Paige in, while Leo fills Pheobe in on their new assignment.)  
  
Paige/Phoebe: What??  
  
Pheobe: Leo, we can't just walk into a highschool and take these kids to train to be powerful witches.  
  
Piper: See!(pointing to Phoebe) I told you they wouldn't want to do this absurd thing.  
  
Leo: We'll your gonna have to.  
  
Paige: Guys it seems that it might be a good way to help more vulnerable witches out there.  
  
Pheobe: Well your right about that.  
  
Leo: See shes on my side(Looking at Paige)  
  
Piper: I guess your right? Where do we find theses kids?  
  
Paige: I knew you'd pull through.  
  
Leo: Here's the first recruit! Aurora DeBose.  
  
Paige: Wow! She pretty and very young.  
  
Piper: It says shes new to her powers.  
  
Pheobe: That means...(Leo cuts her off before she can finish her sentence)  
  
Leo: That means shes going to be the hardest to get on our side, to fight against the evil.  
  
Piper: So, I say we get her and take her back here and show her we are the good guys.  
  
Pheobe: I hope it's that simple.  
  
Leo: I 'll check back with you guys later.  
  
(He orbs Wyatt into his arms and then orbs away)  
  
Piper: Bye! Hunnys!  
  
Paige: Ready?  
  
Pheobe: Yup.  
  
Piper: Let's go get some new witches. (A blue light fills the air and the three of them disappear. They reappear in the stairwell where Aurora is)  
  
Paige: Aurora!  
  
(She turns around)  
  
Aurora: Yeah. Who are you?  
  
Paige: We'll I'm Paige. There my sisters Piper and...  
  
Pheobe: Pheobe!  
  
Piper: and where here to help you with your secret.  
  
Aurora: What secret? I don't know what your talking about?  
  
Pheobe: Aurora, wait I was scared to when I first got my po...(Aurora turns around as Pheobe makes her way torwards her, with a flick of her hand Phoebe goes flying.)  
  
Phoebe: Ahh! (She hits the wall, then hits the banister, and then falls on Paige and Piper. Paige and Pheobe fall down the rest of the stairs, Piper grabs the railing and then freezes the rest of the school.)  
  
Aurora: Leave me alone, you need to leave me be. (When she opens the door everything is frozen)  
  
Piper: See we have powers too!  
  
Aurora: How'd, How'd you do that?  
  
(Pheobe and Paige make there way to Piper and Aurora)  
  
Pheobe: We'll show you, but you'll have to come with us.  
  
Aurora: Where?  
  
Paige: Come on I'll show you. ( Paige grabs her arms, and Piper and Pheobe grab on. A blue light fills the stairwell, and The charmed ones and Aurora disappear.) 


	2. Now There are Two

None of the Chamred characters are mine, just the ones I've created.  
  
Chapter two: It's been almost three weeks of training for Aurora, and now it's time they set out to find another t ohelp them in the battle. In this chapter they have a little trouble along the way.  
  
(The scene starts out with Piper, Pheobe, Paige and Aurora appearing in the girls bathroom on the second floor of Greenmore Mall)  
  
Piper: Ok. Let's find us a witch.  
  
Paige: Her name is Sumara.  
  
Aurora: She has reddish hair.  
  
Pheobe: Well lets find her then.  
  
(They all go out of the bathroom and start walking along the mall)  
  
Paige: Is that her??  
  
Piper: Where?  
  
Pheobe: Yup. Thats her, alright.  
  
Aurora: W can't just approach her she with her family.  
  
Piper: Well I got something. (Piper raises her hands and freezes the mall)  
  
Sumara: Yeah mom I wont to go to the clothing store.  
  
Mom: (No response)  
  
Sumara: (Waving her hand infront of her mothers face) Hellllloo...Mom.  
  
Pheobe: Sumara!  
  
(Sumara looks back)  
  
Paige: Where here to help you.  
  
Sumara: I dont need your help, leave me alone! (She takes her shopping backs and throws them right at Pheobe)  
  
Pheobe: Ahh! ( She falls down with the bags)  
  
Piper: Little Bitch!  
  
(Sumara starts running to elevator)  
  
Aurora: Wait up!  
  
(Piper goes to grab er but the demon Lizerty appears)  
  
Lizerty: Good bye witch! ( He throws a powerful energy ball at Sumara)  
  
Sumara: Oh no!! ( She flips over the railing )  
  
Piper: Sumara! (She leans over and catches her hand)  
  
Sumara: Ahh. Please dont let go.  
  
Piper: I wont.  
  
Lizerty: Goodbye! ( He goes to throw another enegry ball. This time Sumara orbs her and Piper somewhere)  
  
Aurora: Hey! She flings him into a store front)  
  
Lizerty: Ahh! (Crash)  
  
Paige: Where are they!  
  
(Downstairs by the big fountain)  
  
Piper: AHH  
  
Sumara: Oh!  
  
(They landed into the fountain)  
  
Pheobe: Oh no ( She laughs lightly)  
  
(Paige Grabs Aurora and orbs. Pheobe leaps of the balcony and lands softly)  
  
Aurora: You guys ok??  
  
Piper: Yeah. (To Sumara) Need a hand?  
  
Sumara: Thanks(Helping her up)  
  
Pheobe: So now do you believe where here to help??  
  
Sumara: I guess so. But who are you guys??  
  
Piper: Where the chamred ones.  
  
Sumara: Wait a second, I heard of you, my whitelighter talks about you guys)  
  
Aurora: Im like you chosen to be recriuted into helping them figt off a lot of powerful demons)  
  
Paige: Shh! Dont scare the girl now.  
  
Aurora: Oh sorry.  
  
Piper: Come on lets go home.  
  
(They all join hands and they orb back to the manner. The mall unfreezes.)  
  
(Back at the manner)  
  
Piper: Im going to change. (Walks upstairs)  
  
Paige: Well get started training tomorrow. (She orbs to her bedroom)  
  
Pheobe: Show her the empty bed across from yours in the attic, will you Aurora!  
  
Aurora: Sure Pheebs.  
  
(They all start going upstairs and it fades black) 


End file.
